Terrible Twos
by Somuchcrazierthanu
Summary: "Please explain to me what is going on!" Elena screamed                                                                     "We're twins Elena." She said
1. 1 Elizabeth 1

Elena POV

The sky was just turning pink when I heard a quiet knock. My hand went tight against Stefan's chest and I pulled myself closer thinking it was another crazy vampire that wanted to drink my blood or something. Stefan pulled me on top of him and I could feel his breath on my neck letting me know that he didn't hear the knock. He slowly started kissing my neck and I giggled. After a second though I heard the knock again.

"Stefan." I said giggling "I think there is someone at the door."

He let out a low sigh "Damon!" he screamed letting me know he had no plans to get up.

"Hmm." Damon said walking in a staring at me for a second then I realized I was still on top of Stefan. I moved down and got off the bed walking into the bathroom.

"Someone's at the door." I said annoyed with the way he was looking at me.

"Oh ok and?" he asked

"UGH go answer it!" I screamed even more annoyed the before.

"Ok ok," he said throwing his hands up in the air "Just let me get a shirt on."

"Umm ok." I said glancing down at his abs "Umm yea ok." I walked into the bathroom and splashed my face with the warm water.

"Elena?" Damon called from downstairs

"Yes?" I asked walking towards the stairs

"Come here." he said with a surprised voice

"Yes?" I said again walking down the stairs loving the way my satin shorts felt against my skin.

"You might wanna read this." He said holding a piece paper towards me.

"Right you wanna just read it to me?" I said not feeling like going down the stairs any farther.

"Sure because I have nothing better to do." he said with a small smile.

"Fine give it." I said smiling back.

_Dear Elena, I am so sorry I missed you (even though I knocked 3 times) I wanted to be able to tell you the thing I was going to tell you in person so I don't think I'm gonna tell you right now __J__ but I will tell you.. like I said in person so if you could meet me at the Grill at like two-ish I would really love to talk. You'll know me when you see me._

_~Me_

"Ok so who is me?" I asked Damon very annoyed

"How in the world am I supposed to know do I look like a mind reader?"

"You really want me to answer that?" I asked rolling my eyes at his stupidity.

"Hmm no I don't think so."

"Good my answer would probably you feel very very dumb."

"Yea yea so are you going to meet this "me"?"

"I don't really know… should I ?" I asked really wanting his opinion

"Well I don't think it was a vampire.. Although it might be and I don't really think your in any kind of danger… but then again your always in danger and so I think you should just let me.. or Stefan go with you."

"Well do you think it might be Katherine?" I asked remembering her snarling teeth.

"I'm not sure Katherine would play this game." he said but I could see the wheels turning.

"Yea I think both you and Stefan should come with me."

"Me and Damon should come with you where?" Stefan said walking slowly down the stairs.

"Elena's getting love notes." Damon said with a huge smile.

"Very funny," I said letting Stefan know Damon was kidding "But I am getting strange notes from a me…tell me Stefan do you know a me?" I asked still in the playing mood

"Let me see it." he said his mood turning mine sour. I held out my arm and he ran with his stupid vampire speed down the stairs.

"It really isn't that big of a deal." Damon said trying to calm down Stefan as his face grew more and more angry with every word he read.

"Your not going." Stefan said and I raised my eyebrows

"Excuse me." I said trying not to scream

"I just I don't think its safe." he said reaching out for my hand.

"Well honestly I don't really care. I am going.. With or without you." I said crossing my arms

"Fine then we will go."

"Yes we will." I said glancing at the clock. "It 1:30 so I have like half an hour to get ready."

"Ok." Damon and Stefan said at the same time. Slowly I uncrossed my arms and walked towards Stefan

"I still love you." I said with a little smile and I turned and ran up the stairs. "Oh and Damon." I said from the up stairs bathroom knowing he would hear me

"Yea?" he said am I could hear the smile in his voice

"I love you too." I said smiling again "But like a friend."

"I know." he said I smiled and continued undressing to get in the shower. When my hair was silky and my body was for sure clean I got out of the shower. As I pulled on my flower patterned sundress (link on my page) I heard the door open.

"Why are you doing this Elena?" Stefan asked and I could tell he wasn't mad just worried.

"Its gonna be fine Stefan." I said smiling.

"No I don't really think it is what if this is so creeps way of like I don't know stalking you."

"Then I guess it's a good thing that you and Damon are going with me." I said while pulling on my sandals. ( link on my page)

"Yea but I'm gonna have to meet you there because I have to go check on Caroline." he said

"Ok." I said with a smile "That's fine."

"Good just be careful ok?"

"Yep no worries." He kissed my cheek and did his stupid fast vampire run thing. I let out a sigh. "Damon" I screamed pulling my hair back into a high ponytail.

"Yes Elena." Damon asked laughing when I jumped

"Lets go." I said walking passed him pulling his arm until we down the stairs and out the door. "Which car?" I asked looking at all the choices.

"How about this one?" he asked pointing at the red mustang.

"That's good." I said walking slowly to the car

"Good." he said. The ride there was the most awkward ride ever Damon didn't talk and neither did I but as we pulled into the Grill I had butterflies.

"Damon?" I asked

"Yes Elena."

"You better stay right by me."

"OK." he said with a smile. I nodded and walked through the door and I saw many faces but none of them really stuck out.

"Ok anything stand out to you?" I asked Damon

"Hmm no not really I don't see anything that is really that…"

Damon POV

I always thought Elena was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen but then I saw her. Her hair was a deep brown a little darker then Elena's and it fell into long bouncy curls to long to be Katherine's and all I could think was oh crap.

"Damon what is it." Elena asked her eyes searching around crazy. Instead of answering I walked towards her making sure I was being followed by Elena. When Elena saw her I saw her eyes go wide. "Um are you me?"

"Huh?" the girl asked "Oh you mean the letter?" she asked not letting us answer "No actually my name is Elizabeth.. I know its a weird name believe me but our mom is kinda crazy so."

"Did you just say our?" Elena asked

"I'm Damon." I said shooting my hand forward. I watched her eyes get wide and I loved the look of it.

"Elizabeth." she said "But most people call me Lizzie." She said with a smile.

"Yea yea first off Elizabeth is not a weird name and second did you say our." Elena said sounding annoyed but for once it didn't effect me.

"Um well its old fashion that's the only reason I think it's a weird name and yes I said 'our'." Lizzie said pealing her eyes from mine to Elena.

"What are you trying to say?" Elena asked her eyes big

" I thought it was obvious Lana."

"Lana?" Elena asked sounding confused

"Um yea that's what mama used to call you before we gave you away."

"Please explain to me what is going on!" Elena said being extremely rude to Lizzie.

"We're twins Elena."


	2. 2 Tears 2

Elena POV

"Wait I'm sorry." I said widely opening my eyes. "I don't think I heard you right.. no I must have heard you EXTREMELY wrong."

"And why is that?" Elizabeth asked me with her eyes just as wide.

"No No I don't have a sister and I **Definitely** don't have a twin even though that's the same…" my voice drifted when I looked over and saw Damon staring at this impostor the way he usually looks at me and only me. "Come on." I said pulling Damon's arm.

"Why are you leaving?" Elizabeth asked looking at me again and this time I took in all her features. She had dark brown hair that fell in loose long ringlets, she had a rounder face then me and she had the whitest teeth ever. The thing that I notice the most were her eyes they were ice blue the most beautiful color in the whole world. That really just made me hate her more. "Um we just need to talk." I say still pulling on Damon's arm. "Ok?" I asked Damon trying harder to get his attention. Elizabeth was looking at me with a strange expression on her face.

"You don't believe me do you?" she asked

"No because for one my parents died…" I said before she cut me off.

"They weren't your really parents." she said

"WHAT!" I said "They are…were… they have been my parents since forever no matter how many people tell me I am adopted I DON'T CARE."

"Don't you ever listen?" she asked looking annoyed so I shrugged "Yeah you were adopted because mom knew you were going to get chosen."

"Chosen for what?" I asked more annoyed then ever before

"To be the doppelganger or whatever."

"How would she how did you… what?" I said surprised

Elizabeth POV

"Lana." I said using mom's nickname for her.

"Don't call me that!" she said getting mad.

" Ok Elena you are my sister ok, but mom and dad they had powers unbelievable powers, powers I don't know anything about right now, all I know is that I went looking for some of mom's journals and I found a baby book that looked exactly like mine but with a different baby and I was so confused that I went through the journals of my…our mom and I found a secret page that talked about another girl named Elena and how special she was. Then I got obsessed and I kept reading then in the last entry the entry she made two days before she disappeared the entry said and this is not word for word but the entry said how big of a mistake she made separating us and how us being separated caused danger to both of us and she was making plans to bring us back together and that was right before she disappeared like I said so I came here and I tried to find you and even though it took 3 weeks I found you and then I come to see you and tell you all of this, and all you do is tell me you want nothing to do with me, don't you get it you were adopted because she thought it would save you but instead it put us or you or someone in danger I don't know, but I am basically sitting here having a mental break down and I just want to get to know my sister and…I just need my family ok?" I said coming close to crying.

Elena POV

"Elizabeth I don't even know you and I don't like the idea of getting to know anyone right now and I don't even know if you my sister. Everything you just said didn't make any sense at all." I said not trying to be mean but realizing that I sounded like a total jerk

"Elena…..listen we look almost exactly alike I mean if I got brown contacts and straightened out my hair I would look pretty much like you with darker hair and ugly brown eyes because yours are like _REALLY _pretty and I don't think they make contacts that color." Elizabeth said looking 100% sincere

"Well um let me talk to my bodyguard here." I said

"Me?" Damon asked pulling his eyes away from Elizabeth's even though she wasn't even looking at him.

"Duh." I said pulling his arm and this time he let me.

Damon POV

She was really getting on my nerves. Maybe she just learns from me and the Saint, because even though we are brothers we are jerks to each other, but I still think every pretty girl should be treated good. Maybe that's why I was able to resist Elena even though I have never been able to before. So when she started pulling me away to talk I was still deciding why I like Lizzie so much.

"Damon," Elena said looking into my eyes in a way that would usually make me melt but today I could careless.

"What Elena?" I asked rolling my eyes and looking back over at Lizzie

"Damon!" Elena said again demanding my attention

"Elena!" I said loud making everyone turn towards us "What's wrong with you?" Elena asked her face turning red with anger

"I just don't really care what you have to say right now and I'm so sorry if that hurts your feelings but I think you'll get over it." I said

"You never talk to me like that." she said trying to hold my attention with her eyes "Why are you starting now?"

"Elena why are you being so mean to your sister?" I asked avoiding the annoying question

"I'm.. she is not my sister she is some random chick off the street who decided she was going to wiggle her way into my life and mess up everything I had going. I mean first you and then what's going happen when Stefan comes he's going to.."

"I'm going to what?" Stefan asked walking in the Grill with a big smile on his face

"Great now you have someone else to listen to your whining." I said and started to walk back towards Elizabeth

Elizabeth POV

As the boy -I think he name was Damon- with the staring problem walk towards me I saw Elena staring at me like I just killed her cat or maybe stole her boyfriend or something like that but she looked very annoyed and kind of murderous.

"So Lizzie." he said

"Your name is Damon right?" I asked

"Um yeah you forgot?" he said looking kind of hurt.

"Yeah I'm sorry I just kind of.. I guess I was distracted."

"Its fine I guess I just don't expect people to forget my name in fact no one ever has."

"Glad to be the first," I said "Oh umm two questions" I said

"Shoot." he said leaning forward. I had to blink a couple of times to regain my focus

"Ok first who is that Elena is talking to," I said looking at the very cute guy deep in conversation with her. " Second why did Elena stare daggers at me when you walked over here?"

"Which one do you want to know first?" he asked

"Whichever I am not very picky." "Ok well that guy over there is my brother and Elena's boyfriend." he said rolling his eyes at them

"Oh." I said looking down

"Oh what?" he said trying to make me look back at him but I'm stubborn so I just keep looking down

"Well I just kind of thought you were her boyfriend." I said blushing the funny thing is I don't blush easily and I couldn't even figure out why I was blushing

"Oh no I just follow her around all to willingly…well I use to follow her around I decided to stop today."

"Good." I said and regretted it a slow smile spread on his face and I felt myself blush again "So um what's the answer to the next question." I said trying to get the subject on something that wouldn't make my cheeks feel as if they would explode

"Oh um I kind of yelled at her for being mean to her and left saying that someone else she listen to her whine." he said with a sigh "But in my defense I hate it when girls fight especially when they are both as beautiful as you to."

"Oh." I said sighing

"What."

"This is going to be harder than I thought I mind as well just go."

Stefan's POV

"She really couldn't be that bad." I said for the millionth time trying to make her listen

"She can be and she is!" She says again stomping her foot

"Elena we don't even know her." I say again i feel as if we had this conversation over and over

"That's my point we don't she could be some kind of masked murder." she says again

"For the last time we have ruled that out she is not a masked murder!" I yell

Elena's POV

"Look I am so sick of everyone being on her side!" I say and with that I got up and ran out the door as soon as I got to my car I let the tears burst out this was crazy I thought she is stealing my life my friends and my boys. I started my car and just as I was about to pull away there was a knock on my window I let out a gasp and everything went dark.


	3. 3 Mark and Margret 3

A/N So i had a different vision for this chapter so i re-wrote the whole end of the 2nd chapter...so sorry you got to re-read): but anyway YEP!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries the only character I own is Elizabeth so yeah enjoy!

* * *

><p>Elizabeth's POV<p>

I look up and see Elena run out the door away from Stefan. "Uh-oh" Damon says with a small smile on his face.

"What?" I ask and before he can answer I run out the door. "Elena!" I yelled running out the door after her. "Elena?" I yelled again not seeing any sign of her. For such a small girl she runs pretty dang fast. I wish I could run that fast. I turn around quickly and come face to face with Damon.

"Where is she?" Damon asked looking around then looking at my face

"I have no idea…. but she for real runs very fast I didn't see her at all." I say with a frown on my face. I didn't mean for her get mad and run away…but then again I wasn't the one talking to her at the time Stefan was. At that very moment I decided I hated Stefan. Of course he had to ruin it I still had so much to tell her. Of course when I planned all the things I wanted to tell her I thought she was going to be as happy as I was to have a sister. I looked up at Damon and saw how worried he looked. "What's wrong?" I asked

"Everything." He said looking down on my in a way that made my heart beat faster. "Elena doesn't run that fast and her car's still here, but the door is wide open." He said looking away from me to what I assume is Elena's car.

"OK I am very worried now."

Damon chuckled but not in a ha-ha way in a dark way "And in good use…Elena is always finding trouble." And with that he turned back into the Grill. "Stefan," he said "We have a problem."

Elena's POV

The darkness overwhelmed me. This wasn't normal darkness this was a complete darkness. I couldn't see the outlines of anything but I could feel the dripping of some type of liquid. _Drip Drip Drip. _"Hello!" I yelled my voice bouncing off the walls. "Is anyone there?" I asked tears coming to my eyes. I stood up my whole body shaking underneath the cold of the room. "Where am I?" I whispered to myself trying to focus on anything in the room. I turned in a small circle trying harder and harder to focus on something anything. The room started to feel colder and colder after every second and I could feel myself panicking. "Is anyone there?" I yell trying hard not to cry. "Damon!" I yell hoping where ever he was he could hear me.

"Stop your whining." Said a voice "I've been here longer then you have and you've screamed enough for both of us."

"Hello?" I said taking a deep breath walking towards where I heard the voice.

"Look I was trying not to say anything. The people who stay quiet are forgotten." The voice said again weaker and raspier.

"I am so confused where are we?" I asked still taking small steps.

"I wish I could tell you." Said the voice and as I got closer I could tell it was a women's.

"You say that every time." Said another voice that I could tell was a man's. "And really you could."

"Who are you?"

Damon's POV

"So wait Elena gets lost a lot?" Elizabeth asks again as if that means something special

"Yes." Stefan and I say together again. Out of the corner of my eye I see Stefan roll his.

"Where do you think she is?" Elizabeth asked looking very cute with worry

"Like I said before Elena is always getting lost and always finding trouble. We always find her but it's always almost too late." I say with a frown. Elizabeth's ice blue eyes turned foggy for a second. "Hey," I said touching her arm "Let's go outside." After a couple minutes of silence she spoke.

"She sounds like my mother….our mother. My…our dad was always leaving somewhere to help her. Then she'd be in the hospital for days on end getting better. She always said I was the lucky one." She said with a small smile.

"Your parents sound nice." I said trying hard to make her feel a little better

"They are….or were. Before they disappear my dad used to wake up every morning and say 'Margret are you going to get lost again?'" she said smiling very widely as she remembered "The day they disappeared my mom said 'yes of course Mark and you'll find me just like always.' That day they left for work and never came back. " She said with tears coming to her eyes. "I lost them Damon I just can't lose my only sister too."

"I know I said and we'll find them all three of them I promise."

Elena's POV

"My name's Margret." She said quietly as if someone outside of me was listening.

"Margret?" I said thinking "My names Elena."

"Gilbert?" She asked sounding sad like it was a long shot

"Yes." I said more confused than ever

Margret let out a sob "Really? Mark did you hear that?"

As I opened my mouth to ask what that even meant I heard a big metal door open and the room fill with a blinding light.

* * *

><p>AN So tell me if you liked it. Sorry it took me like 5 years to write another chapter...lol so yeah REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~~~~~~~~Love Lexi~~~~~~~~~


	4. 4 Moving on In 4

Elena's POV

The light exploded into the room blinding me for a moment as I was dragged out of the room. "What's going on?" I ask as soon as I can see again. I was outside in a field. The grass tall and green it would be pretty if not for all the people in rags working. I looked around at all the women and kids working in the big fields and all the men getting pushed by other men in masks. I was completely horrified "What is this place,"

Elizabeth' POV

I woke up to the sound of a car alarm. Just my luck I would have the annoying neighbors that don't remember what button to press on the little key rings I guess that's what I get for picking a cheap crappy motel. Just as I threw my feet off the bed my phone went off playing _I like it like that _by Hot Chelle Rae. I jumped almost ten feet in the air. I let out a breath and grabbed it looking at the screen. "UGH." It was another call from Stefan. This was the 15th call from him in the last half an hour. It was 3 in the morning and I came home from searching for Elena to get some rest at 2:30. I rolled my eyes and answered my phone. "Stefan." I said trying to be nice but it's not always that easy with me.

"You sound just like her" he said sounding sad

"Yeah I know this is the millionth time we went over this I am her twin you know." I said tired of this conversation

"Yeah but you really sound like her." He said and he sounded tired and sad

"OK I was born first she sounds like me and I'm gonna go now OK? OK." I said and hung up. Then I turned off my phone. Truly there is something wrong with Elena's boyfriend. He has some major issues. Well he's better than the brother who makes my heart skip beats….who really has a staring problem. After about 5 minutes I turned my phone back on. As soon as I did the phone rang again. I answered it with an amazingly annoyed attitude. "Stefan I know I sound like Elena but I really need some sleep and you calling me every 5 seconds won't help you find Elena so get off your lazy a-"

"This isn't Stefan." Damon said amused

"I am so sorry I truly am I really thought it was him and….wait how did you get my number?"

"I…didn't"

"Ooo good cover story for stalking my life….only problem is you have to have gotten my number from somewhere or else I wouldn't be on the phone with you."

"You know you make me really nervous."

"Oh, umm I'm sorry?" I said feeling my cheeks getting hot. "And good way to change the subject"

"Somehow that's not what I thought you would say." He said with a laugh

"This conversation is a little awkward so can we be done?" I said trying hard to laugh

"Sure goodnight."

"Yeah let's see how long I can stay asleep before your crazy brother-" I broke off to yawn "Calls again"

"Good luck Lizzie"

"Hey what did you need?"

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Why did you call me?"

"Goodnight Lizzie." He said hanging up

"Goodnight Damon." I whispered very quietly to myself 'What did I get myself into?' I asked myself turning my phone off and throwing myself on the bed to go to sleep. About 3 hours later I wake up to a knock on the door. This is a terrible day and a terrible motel!

Damon POV

'_**She makes me so nervous. Which is weird no one makes me nervous. Not even Elena made me nervous, and I loved her. Wait did I say loved. Wow ok I am official going insane I really need to get some fresh air.'**_ I thought as I walked out the door, letting my feet carry me were ever they felt until I ended up outside Lizzie's motel room. Funny thing is I don't remember crossing 4 main roads. I turned in a small circle and saw my car. What's even weirder is I don't remember getting in my car at all. I shrugged and slowly walked to the door and knocked lightly.

"OH MY GO-" Lizzie said and broke off as soon as she opened the door and saw me.

"Um you surprised?" I asked trying to be smooth.

"Damon what actually are you doing here?" she asked straighten her already perfect curls and pulling her nightgown down a little which really only showed off her cleavage more.

"Well I was just thinking that instead of sleeping in this dangerous sleazy motel you could sleep at my house." I said trying to steady my imagery heartbeat.

"Well…. I don't know I mean….I don't want to take…. I don't know what if I…uh"

"Look it was just an offer I figured you'd rather be somewhere with no rats, but if I was wrong." I said with a smile

"No, you weren't I do I just don't want to make anyone uncomfortable."

"You've never seen my house have you?" I asked with a chuckle

"Well since we spent all night searching more my…Elena I didn't really have any time to see your house." She said with a small smile

"Ok so get your stuff and lets go."

Elena's POV

This place is pure madness. These men are bossy and overly annoying. Weird enough I haven't been able to talk to my. Cell mates? In forever they have to work longer because they are in the adult section. I find it very offense that they call me a child ,but I saw what arguing got me and that is not pretty I would prefer to be called a child. The door opened briefly, and I heard shuffling of feet. "Hello?" I asked

"How did your first day go?" Mark asked quietly

"Good, where's Margret?" I asked worried

"She's got quite a mouth on her. They gave her extra work to do." He said not as worried as I was

"What did she mean earlier?"

"Of course you caught that."

"What do you mean?" I asked a little annoyed

"Listen the less you kn-"Suddenly the door opened again followed by shuffling of feet

"Hey how was your day today Elena?" Margret asked

"Good, Mark and I were just discussing what you said earlier."

"Yeah and I don't think that-" Mark started

"And?"

"And I want to know what you meant."

"I meant that you are my well our-"

"Maggie..." Mark cut in

"Daughter." Margret finished with a smile in her voice


End file.
